Trigon (Teen Titans)
Trigon, also known as Trigon the Terrible, is a major antagonist in the 2003 series Teen Titans, appearing as a minor antagonist in the Season 1 episode, "Nevermore" and as the main antagonist of Season 4. He is also one of the two main antagonists (alongside his 2013 incarnation) of the animated direct-to-video film Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans. He is Raven's demonic father who seeks to conquer Earth. In Season 1, he was voiced by Keith Szarabajka. In Season 4, he was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, who also played Mammoth in the series, The Joker in The Batman, Captain Gantu in the Lilo and Stitch franchise, Dark Laser in The Fairly OddParents, Temutai in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, Goro in the Mortal Kombat game series, Chairman Drek in the Ratchet & Clank video game, Black Samurai in Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword, Doug the Pimple in Family Guy, Tartarus in Halo 2, Sarevok Anchev in Dungeons & Dragons, Shredder in the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series, Tombstone in The Spectacular Spider-Man and Demongo in Samurai Jack. Biography ''Teen Titans (2003) Trigon first appears, unnamed and with a different appearance from his actual introduction, in the season 1 episode "Nevermore" as a manifestation of Raven's anger within her mind. Trigon later appears as the main antagonist in the fourth season. Trigon resurrects the Titans' foe Slade to force Raven into releasing him upon the Earth. In the three-part finale "The End", Trigon finally emerges and destroys the Earth; the Titans are spared by a fraction of Raven's power, which she had given them before releasing Trigon. The Teen Titans are joined by Slade, so they launch an all-out assault on Trigon, but are ultimately too weak to defeat him. In the end, it is Raven who defeats him, using her own powers to obliterate Trigon, undoing the destruction he had caused in the process and the potential conquest of every world in the cosmos by his demonic followers. ''Teen Titans Go vs Teen Titans Trigon appears as one of the main antagonists. He is brought back to life after his 2013 incarnation sucks 2013 Raven's demon power and brings him back after her father pits the 2013 titans against the 2003 titans. Then they take the Ravens to Trigon's dimension to finish absorbing Raven's power to fill his missing leg. The Ravens then trick their fathers into unintentionally release them as 2013 Trigon struggles to give his 2003 counterpart a soda, and both reach the 2003 Earth. The Trigon's later catch up to the Ravens and after they torture 2003 Raven, 2013 Raven unleashes her demon self which leads to her powers being drained by the 2003 Trigon. As a result, 2013 Raven is now happy and the Titans arrive after escaping Santa Claus. 2003 Trigon insults his counterpart who gets fed up then 2013 Trigon absorbs 2003 Trigon's powers and transforms into a new powerful being named Hexagon. To combat the new threat, the Titans use the Worlagog to summon Titans teams throughout the multiverse. However, Hexagon proves to be too powerful, and worse 2013 Raven is too cheerful to understand the danger. She eventually evens the odds by absorbing all of her counterparts and transforms into a dragon known as The Unkindness, protecting the Robins and then proceeding to retaliate against Hexagon. The Titans destroy Trigon's Worlagog and assist Raven in getting her powers back, which gets rid of the 2003 Trigon. 2013 Robin uses their Worlagog to send 2013 Trigon to a zombie dimension. Powers and Abilities Trigon possesses vast reality manipulation powers, enabling him to reshape the surface of the Earth on a whim, revive the dead (either as superpowered undead servants or flesh and blood), and rip the fabric of space to transport his army vast distances. He can bring a person's inner darkness to life, creating an exact replica of that person, down to their powers and memories. He also possesses more generic superhuman abilities such as firing energy blasts, creating force-fields, and controlling fire, the latter of which he can impart to his servants. Quotes }} Gallery RageTrigonNevermore.jpg|Trigon as a manifestation of Raven's rage. Trigon2.jpg Trigon's death.jpg|Trigon moments before his defeat. Trigon death.jpg|Trigon's death. Trigon the Terrible.jpg Titans faces Trigon.jpg Trivia *Trigon is more or less the same as his comic book counterpart. *Given his powers from warping reality to creating fire servants and additional powers, Trigon is considered the most powerful antagonist the Teen Titans has ever faced. *Trigon along with Slade are one of the few main antagonists to appear in more than one season. Whereas Slade appeared in all five seasons, Trigon appeared in three seasons: in season one he appeared in Raven's mind as a manifestation of her rage, he appeared as the main antagonist of season four and appeared briefly in Raven's story to the kids she was babysitting in season five. *He is the only main antagonist in Teen Titans to be permanently killed. Slade survives after being revived from his death in Season 2, Brother Blood is sent to prison, and Brain is frozen. Navigation Category:Hegemony Category:Demon Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Parents Category:Immortals Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Paranormal Category:Giant Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Monsters Category:Evil Creator Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Supervillains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Magic Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Spouses Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Monarchs Category:Game Changer Category:Totalitarians Category:One-Man Army Category:Provoker Category:Monster Master Category:Pure Evil Category:Murderer Category:DC Villains Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Stalkers Category:Mongers Category:Related to Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Misanthropes Category:Satan Category:Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Traitor Category:Bigger Bads Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Necromancers